Percy unwillingly goes to Hogwarts
by LiveThenDie
Summary: Against his will, Percy goes to Hogwarts. Set after the giant war, and after the wizard war. Everyone who died is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after the giant war and the wizarding war. I am not going to describe how Percy was told about wizards… it's boring. I was listening to Snap out of it by the Arctic Monkeys while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or HP.**

**Percy POV**

Percy was now 100% sure that the fates hated him. He had saved Olympus _twice_ (that's two more than most demigods) and now he had to go into Hecate's pet world, and hope for the best. The quest was very vague (heck, he didn't know what he was going there to do) but that wasn't unusual for him.

Percy knew that there were a couple demigods at Hogwarts, because he had met them at camp. He also knew that they had just finished a war, and a lot of friends and family were dead. _Great, _thought Percy, _reminders of war wherever I go._ But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part, by far, was that Annabeth couldn't go. Percy never knew what to do when he wasn't around Annabeth. He got flashbacks, he screamed in his sleep. Annabeth could stop him. Make him see that they had survived yet again. But the promise… he had _promised_ her that they would never leave each other. He pleaded th Chiron, tried to make him see the truth. It didn't work. So before he left he gave her a ring that goes on her pinky finger, as a reminder of their promise. He had one too. Percy asked Nyssa (he didn't trust Leo) to make it so if one person took it off, the other would be alerted. They loved each other. They would never take them off.

Nico and Percy arrived at the Burrow after a short (and accidental) trip to Australia. Since it would take to long to get a boat to england, and Percy refused to fly, Nico agreed to shadow travel him there. Nico left after saying goodbye, and wishing him good luck. "'cause you'll need it" He said. _Thanks for the vote of confidence_. Percy thought. He walked up to the house and knocked. Chiron said that it had been burnt down, then re-built. Percy knocked on the door. A man with red hair opened the door.

"Ah!" He said, "You must be the exchange student from America, yes?" Percy noded. He could see sadness in his eyes, like someone just died. _They've just been through war, _thought Percy, _of course someones died._ Percy's knees buckled, and he realized he was on the verge of a flashback. He closed his eyes. _Annabeth_ he thought of their best moments together, and the feeling of hopelessness went away. When he opened his eyes he saw the man staring at him with worry, but hiding curiosity.

"I'm fine" Percy answered the unasked question. The man nodded.

"I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Percy Jackson." He said stiffly, nodding his head slightly.

"Please come in!" Percy followed inside.

**Harry POV**

Harry was at the new Burrow after the war, with Hermione and Ron's family. The whole household was down because of Fred's death. Hermione copped the best, but even she cried every night. The worst was George, understandably. He lost his twin.

When Harry went down for breakfast, everyone was already there. They were trying to act normal, to pull it together, for each others sake. No point in staying to mingle, have to move on.

"Ah, Harry," Said Mr. Weasley, "I was just about to announce the big news!" Harry raised an eyebrow and sat down at the table.

"And that news would be…?"

"There is an exchange student coming to Hogwarts. He will be living here until school starts."

"When is he arriving?"

"Today." As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley got up to get it. Harry couldn't hear the conversation, but when he saw the boy, he was blown away. He had windswept black hair, and sea green eyes. He was well built, and carried himself with a sad sort of confidence, like if to say "I am strong, but only because my life sucks". There was no happiness in his eyes, only a look that said "I've been through hell and back, so don't mess with me." It was very intimidating.

"These are my sons Ron, Charlie, Bill, and George is up in his room." Mr. Weasley started introducing everyone. "This is my daughter Ginny, and Ron's friends Harry and Hermione."

"'Sup" The new boy smiled, but his eyes weren't in it. "I'm Percy Jackson"

"He has been in a war himself, and had faced death." Harry heard Percy mumble something like "I rescued Death," but Harry decided it wasn't that.

"Could I be shown my bed please? I'm jetlagged."

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, "You'll get your own room. Harry and Ron can share."

"Thanks." The two left.

"Blimey, he certainly is strange. He doesn't really show emotions." Said an oblivious Ron.

"Can't you tell?" Asked Harry, and Hermione nodded. Ron just looked confused.

"He's broken."

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. If i've made any mistakes, do tell.**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, living people! sorry this took so long. I might have sprained my finger so it had to but taped to my other one. It makes it extremely hard to type. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed (sorry i'm to lazy to name you, but you know who you are) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if you haven't guessed, I'm not from anywhere in the UK. So if the language is weird… well, whatever. Go Canada!**

"_Can't you tell?" Asked Harry, and Hermione nodded. Ron just looked confused._

"_He's broken."_

**Harry POV:**

Ron was stunned, like he didn't expect this.

"Goodness, Ronald!" Hermione half-shouted, "Can't you tell? Did you fail to notice how his shoulders are slouched, how he chooses his words carefully, how he's trying to forget something? No? Well no wonder you can't pass your OWLs!" Hermione stormed out of the room, while Harry looked at his best mate's confused face with sympathy.

"If it makes you feel better," he said kindly, "I didn't notice him choosing his words carefully." Ron just raised an eyebrow (or he tried) at Harry. Then, without a word, they left to go to bed.

"**I LOVE YOU!" SAYS THE LINE BREAK.**

If it weren't for the screaming, Harry would have had the most blissful night in a long time. But, alas, blood curdling screams were coming from the room next door. _Where the new kid was staying_. Thought Harry, as his eyes widened. He and the rest of the Burrow household (except for Ron, who was sound asleep) rushed into his room. Harry saw the body of a boy rolling around in pain, tears streaming down his face. The boy was yelling one name. _Annabeth_.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to snap out of the daze that had set upon the group that had formed a circle around the demigod. She used a spell to make him wake up. Gasping, he sat up in bed, and before anyone could move he pinned Charlie to the wall, with a pen at his throat.

"What- How- Bloody Hell…" Was what came out of Charlie's mouth.

"Percy!" Mr. Weasley's cry seemed to get through to him, for he let go of Charlie, and faced the rest of the group while blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh," He said, "sorry. I didn't mean to… It's just my instincts."

"Instincts?" Bill's worried expression turned to one of happiness. "Blimey, that was amazing! But what does that pen do?"

"If I uncap it, it turns into my wand. Or a sword. It depends."

"Out, out!" Cried Mrs. Weasley, "He'll want his sleep!" And with that they left, leaving their guest to have another sleepless night.

**AN: Sorry if it's short, I didn't have a lot of time to write it, and I haven't written this story in **_**forever**_**. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, it makes my day!**

**Keep on living,**

**LiveThenDie**


End file.
